


Leaves

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Memories, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Sidney remembers the first time he met Geno.





	Leaves

Dry red and gold leaves scuttled across the pavement under a stiff October wind, chasing around the feet of an oblivious young man, his nose buried in a book as he walked. The wind picked up, lifting a handful of leaves into the air and the boy blinked in surprise, his concentration broken by a single red maple leaf landing on the open pages of his book.

“Hello.”

He looked up at the accented voice and saw a dark haired boy around his own age sitting on the steps of the house next to his, a large brown dog panting at his feet. He had known that a new family had moved in but he was always so busy he hadn’t had a chance to meet them yet. “Hello,” he answered.

The boy smiled. “Am Evgeni.” He inclined his head towards the dog. “This Jeffrey.”

He closed his book and joined Evgeni on the step. “I’m Sidney. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Years Later

“Sid! Going be late!” Geno shouted up the stairs.

“Coming!” Sidney shouted back not sure if Geno heard him since he was leaning into his disastrous closet searching for the ugly thanksgiving sweater his mom had given him last year. He spotted what looked like a yellow, knitted sleeve crammed onto the top shelf and tugged on it.

“Son of a bitch!” Sidney swore. He rubbed his head, already feeling a lump rising where the book that had tumbled out of the closet, along with his sweater, had struck him. He picked up the book and a pressed leaf fluttered out of the pages onto the floor. He reached down and picked it up, smiling as he remembered the day that he had first met the boy who had grown up to be the man Sidney was proud to call his husband.

“Sid!”

“Coming!” He tucked the leaf back into the pages of the book and set it back onto the shelf. He grabbed his duffel bag and sweater and hurried down the stairs. “Sorry,” he said kissing Geno at the door. “Was fighting a losing battle with a closet.”

Geno laughed. “So weird Sid.” He took Sidney’s bag and led the way to the car.

Sidney stopped before getting in, taking a second to breath in the crisp fall air. Fall was definitely his favourite season.


End file.
